


The Chosen

by SuperFreak



Series: Supernatural New Beginnings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFreak/pseuds/SuperFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU S6: Sam and Dean are pulled into an ancient prophecy and a fight to prevent the rebirth of a terrifying evil hell bent on destroying everything that they had fought to save. Angsty Sam/OFC and Protective Dean. Cas and Bobby also make an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Set AU Season 6 – Sam was pulled from the Cage by God when he restored Castiel and he still has his soul. The brothers are back on the road hunting and doing Post Apocalyptic clean up. Castiel is still the new Sheriff in Heaven. Oh and Dean never went to Lisa's.

Post Swan Song - AU: At the end of a case a chance encounter finds Sam and Dean pulled into an ancient prophecy and a fight to prevent the rebirth of a terrifying evil hellbent on destroying everything that they had fought to save.

xxOOxx

The Chosen

A young man hurries quickly down a long corridor, his long black robes flowing behind him. His eyes alight with joy, his excitement palpable. He stops only when he reaches the doorway to his Masters study. Taking a deep breath he knocks softly and waits.

"Come."

On hearing his Masters call the young man pushes open the large twin doors and steps into the study. He took only a few steps inside before stopping and standing silently, waiting for his Master to speak. No one spoke to the Master without having been addressed directly.

"Has the Chosen been located?" his Master asked quietly from deep within the dark windowless room. His profile illuminated only by candlelight; its golden light flickering softly from the altar giving him an unearthly glow.

"We believe so Master. Your son has taken a team to recover her now."

He took a step back as his Master walked out of the darkness into the light shining through the open doorway.

"You believe so?" His master said. His eyes as black as midnight. "We have but two weeks remaining to complete the ritual. It will be another five hundred years before another will be born. I will not tell our Lord that we have failed yet again. Be sure that it is her and bring her here. Do not fail me."

"No Master, we are sure. We will not fail."

Leaving the room quickly, he ran down the corridor all the while praying to his Lord that the team would not fail and that the Chosen would at last be returned home.

The Master turned and walked slowly and silently towards the altar. Taking a knife, its ornate handle heavy in his hand he ran the tip of the razor-sharp blade over his palm slicing deeply into his flesh. He watched dispassionately as his blood, deep and red fell into a bowl of pure gold and mixed with the water blessed in the name of his Lord. The incantation that allowed him to speak with his Lord falling easily from his mouth, the words familiar and comforting as a mothers lullaby.

He could feel the power build and the air begin to crackle and hum as the words flowed; his Lord was coming. An unearthly wind filled the windowless room. Its intensity seemed to pull him in all directions making him feel that at any moment he would fly apart and become part of the vastness of the Universe.

Falling to his knees hands outstretched he called "My Father, I beseech you, grant an audience to your most faithful servant."

Suddenly the wind stopped and stillness fell across the room.

"Speak my child." His Lord spoke softly, the sound melodic in its beauty.

"I have news. We have located the Chosen." The Master's said reverently.

"The Chosen has evaded you for many years. I trust that you will allow nothing and no one to prevent the ritual from taking place?"

"No my Lord, my best team is recovering her as we speak. Preparations for your rebirth have begun I have no doubt that when the time comes we will be ready to welcome you into this world."

"You have done well my child. Your rewards will be great when I return."

The Master felt the power leave the room as his Lord left this realm and returned to his own. He slumped to the floor a smile on his lips, a tear slipped from his coal-black eyes.

"Soon" he whispered reverently into darkness "Soon."

xxOOxx

Dean watched his brother as he stared across the room at the petite redhead behind the bar. They had just finished up a case and were having a few celebratory drinks before heading back to the motel for the night, and then on to the next case.

The crowded bar was loud and filled with hot women. He had his eye on the sweet blonde who had served them their drinks. Her saucy smile had indicated her interest and he intended to take her up on her offer of a little one on one time when she got off of her shift. The Apocalypse had left little time for sex, but now they were back on the road doing regular hunts he was looking forward to some quality time with a pretty girl and not with his own right hand for once. Sam it seemed had his sights clearly set on the redhead.

It was the first time he had seen his brother show any interest in a woman since he'd gotten back from Hell. He knew that Sammy was suffering, agonizing over the decisions that he had made before his brief trip into the Cage with Lucifer and Michael. He'd watched these last months as Sam became the hunter that his dad had always wanted. Never stopping, focused only on getting each job done and moving on to the next, his need to atone for his perceived "crimes" driving every decision he made. It killed him to see the changes in his brother and to know that he'd been partly responsible. That with every rejection and harsh word he had broken a piece of his brother's soul.

Watching his brother, Dean vowed that he would do everything in his power to restore the bond between them. It may not ever be the same and they may never get an apple pie life, hell their lives were so far beyond apple pie that you couldn't see the normal, but they were family and that was all they had ever fought for. As Sam's eyes once again wandered to the redhead, Dean knew that it'd do Sam some good to let go and just have some fun.

Grinning Dean thought now's a good time to start with the fun.

"Sammy." He said. Getting no response he nudged his brother with his boot under the table "Sammy!"

Dean laughed as his brother dragged his eyes from the redhead. "Dude, come on you with me?"

"Sorry." Sam said, a flush rising over his cheeks. His eyes fell briefly to the table before he looked up and pushed his hair nervously from his face.

"Why don't you go get us another couple of beers?" Dean instructed with a grin. "Talk to the girl. You never know sasquatches could be her thing, Besides all hunting and no getting laid makes Sammy a very dull boy."

Sam considered his brothers words for a minute then without a word got up and made his way through the crowd towards the bar his eyes never leaving the redhead as she worked. He could tell that she was petite, no more than five foot three in heals. Her slight frame encased in the uniform of the bar, a black shirt and a pair of tight hip hugging jeans that displayed her curves perfectly. Reaching the bar he waited patiently as she finished serving a customer, her smile wide as she handed over a beer.

"Thanks Zee, you keep the change sweetheart." The customer said as he handed over enough money to cover his drink and a generous tip.

"Cheers Tony, enjoy your beer."

Sam watched amused as at least a half a dozen of the men at the bar followed the movements of the petite woman as she turned away, her ass swaying as she maneuvered the tight space behind the bar. Nice he thought.

Leaning on the bar, Sam waited as the young barmaid made her way over to him.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

Sam felt his heart stutter as the soft honeyed tones of her voice washed over him.

"Umm Just a couple of beers thanks."

Sam watched as she pulled two beers from the refrigerator under the counter and popped the caps before placing them in front of him.

"There you go, two beers. Anything else?" she asked a slight flush from the heat of the bar staining her cheeks.

Without thinking Sam held out his hand. "I'm Sam."

She laughing softly as she took his hand. "Zee... nice to meet you Sam."

"Zee?" Sam asked "Just Zee?"

"Just Zee." Zee replied, eyes glittering softly with unrestrained amusement. "So I've never seen you in here before Sam... new in town?"

"Been in town for a few days with my brother Dean working a job." Sam replied, gesturing to where his brother was sitting at the table watching the exchange with interest.

Zee looked over in Dean's direction and threw him a quick nod and a grin. She took in his relaxed pose and cocky grin before turning her gaze back on Sam.

"So Sam, did your brother send you over here to see if you could pull the redhead?"

Sam could feel a flush rise up his neck as Zee looked at him intently, her grey eyes holding a hint of laughter as she took in his discomfort.

"No, I-"

Zee looked thoughtful for a moment her grey eyes trailing over him before beckoning him forward.

"Sam, not that I don't think your cute and all. You definitely got the tall, dark handsome vibe going for you, but you see I have this rule. I don't ever let strange men pick me up at work-" Disappointment coloured her tone as she added "Mores' the pity."

Holding out her hand. "I'm sorry Sam I've got to get back to work, but it was nice meeting you."

Sam once again took her hand in his. Looking down he noticed for the first time the tattoo etched there, a simple design of a crescent moon surrounded by three stars. A feeling of recognition washing over him as he took in the design. Looking up he noticed that she had gone perfectly still, her face had lost all colour and was now as white as fine porcelain.

"Nice tattoo."

"Thanks, I've had it forever." She said breathlessly as she pulled her hand from his. "I really do need to get back to work"

Sam watched as she rushed to the other end of the bar a confused expression on his face.

What the hell just happened? he thought before picking up the two beers and making his way back to the table.

"Crashed and burned with that one Sammy boy." Dean said with a laugh as Sam sat down opposite him, his green eyes glinting wickedly in the dull light of the bar.

"Shut up jerk." Sam snapped back good-naturedly.

He picked up a napkin and pulled a pen from his jacket and began sketching Zee's tattoo. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen that design before. There was something about it that was familiar. Finishing he handed the sketch to Dean/

"Do you recognize that?"

Dean picked up the napkin and looked at the sketch and shook his head.

"Nope, should I?"

"I know I've seen it before, I just can't place it."

"Beats me. Come on Sammy shut that brain of yours down. We're here to have some fun."

Sam nodded. Folding the napkin he placed it in his pocket. He would figure it out later.

"Okay Dean who's your playmate of choice for tonight?"

Dean turned, his gaze searching the bar for the blonde barmaid. He frowned as he caught sight of the redheaded barmaid that had Sam's attention moving quickly through the packed bar towards the door, a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"What the hell did you say to the redhead Sammy? I know it's been a while but don't those puppy dog eyes of yours normally work a treat on chicks?"

At Dean's comment Sam turned, his eyes landing on Zee as she reached the door. Sensing his gaze she turned and looked directly at him, her eyes widening as she saw the brothers staring at her. A flicker of fear passed over her face as she turned back to the door and quickly left the bar.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean swore loudly as he got up, pulling his jacket on "Something's got that girl scared shitless and by the looks of it you triggered something that's making her run. Come on Sammy let's make sure she's okay."

xxOOxx

Zee's POV

Moving quickly towards the end of the bar; Zee ignored the other customers as they tried to get her attention. Her focus only on getting away.

She had seen the way that Sam looked at her tattoo and not in a 'hey that's cool; kind of way. He'd seen it before. So either he was into some freaky shit or he was part of something that she had to get away from.

"Hey Paulie, can we talk?" Zee said as she reached the man at the end of the bar.

Paul had been her closest friend since she had gotten into town. He'd given her a job behind the bar, never expected her to work the tables with the other girls and had looked out for her when customers tried to take things a little too far. At over six-foot Paul was an impressive sized man, but he was dwarfed by Sam.

Looking briefly over her shoulder she saw that he had moved back to his table and was chatting with his brother. Both of them looked relaxed and seemed unconcerned with her. She could only pray that was true.

Paul turned the smile on his face falling as he took in her pale features.

"What happened?"

"I need to go." Zee said anxiously, only her eyes conveying the panic that was bubbling up inside of her. "I think they're coming."

There was no need to explain further; Paul had forced the truth out of her not long after she had arrived. She had been so jumpy and he knew that she was hiding something and wanted to know if she was in trouble with the law. Zee hadn't known what it was about Paul but she had found herself spilling every detail of her life and at the end he hadn't laughed or thought she was crazy. He'd simply said "There's some crazy shit going on in the world just now and that sounds about as crazy as it can get"

At the time it had felt like a weight had lifted off her shoulders but now she had to go she wouldn't put him or anyone else that she cared about in danger.

Paul looked at the girl who had become very dear to him over the last months and felt a swell of protectiveness wash over him; turning to the cash register he pulled out a handful of bills and handed them to her.

"Take this."

"Paulie, I can't take that it's too much." Zee said shaking her head. There must have been more than a thousand dollars in the bundle of cash.

"Take it, you can't go back to your apartment. You're gonna need to pick up some things on the way. Just go and don't stop until you get somewhere safe. Do you hear me Zara?" he said firmly as he pressed the bills into her hand. "You get yourself safe then find a way to let me know you're okay"

Zara nodded anxiety etched on her face as tears welled up and threatened to overflow from the grey orbs. Grabbing her backpack from behind the bar she stuffed the bills inside before turning back to Paul.

"Thank you for everything Paulie. I promise I'll find a way to let you know where I am and that I'm okay."

"You do that girlie, you do that." He said brokenly as he pulled her into a tight hug pressing a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

Zara returned the hug enthusiastically. A single tear escaping to run down her pale cheek. "Thanks Paulie."

Wiping the tear away Zara hauled on her backpack and made her way quickly through the bar, her eyes darting nervously as she looked for strangers in the room. Reaching the door she turned and found herself meeting Sam's soft hazel eyes from across the room. Her heart dropped and fear trickled down to her stomach. Dragging her gaze away she slipped quickly out the door and into the night.

TBC


	2. Prophecy

The Chosen – Chapter 2

Zara walked quickly away from the building making her way across the lot to the spot where she had left her car. Her eyes darted in all directions as she watched for signs of someone following her.

Despite the noise in the bar it was remarkably silent outside. The sounds of her footsteps the only sounds echoing in the night. She couldn't shake the ominous feeling that had been with her since she had awakened that morning the dream fresh in her mind. Somehow the Order had tracked her down. It was always the same the dreams would come and then within a day or so members of the Order would come. She had learned to read the signs and move on; she had intended to leave that night after her shift and despite her relaxed appearance she had been on edge the entire night. Sam recognizing her tattoo was all the confirmation she needed. It was time for her to go she had no time left.

Reaching her car, a small hot rod red VW Beetle, she pulled her keys from her bag and unlocked the door. Opening the door she threw her backpack into the back-seat.

"Zee." She heard a voice call softly from behind her. Turning quickly, a sharp scream wrenched itself unbidden from her throat. Recognising Sam and his brother Dean she pressed her back to her car. Instinctively she knew that these weren't the men she was running from but there was something about the way that they held themselves that made her nervous. There was an air of danger around them. So even if they weren't there for her she knew that she would be wise to get away from them as quickly as possible.

Sam approached her slowly with raised hands, his eyes softening as they took in her startled appearance.

"I'm sorry if we scared you Zee. We just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Oh I'm fine. I'm just heading home for the evening but thanks for your concern." She lied, heart hammering painfully in her chest.

"Are you sure?" Sam pressed. "If you're in trouble we can help you Zee."

Zara looked between the two brothers momentarily taken aback by the sincerity in their twin gazes.

"I'm sorry but you can't help me it's too dangerous. People who help me usually end up dead."

"Wouldn't be the first time we've died sweetheart." Dean said as he threw a grin in his brothers direction.

"What!?" Zara asked incredulously, her eyes widening as she looked at Dean startled by his comment. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"Dean, I don't think that's helping." Sam growled quietly before turning his gaze back to Zara. "Zee, you'd be surprised at what we've seen and done, but since you're about to run let me tell you this. There is nothing, nothing that you could tell us which we would think was crazy. We can help you. All you have to do is trust us."

Zara could hear the sincerity and concern in Sam's voice; could she trust them? Could they help her? She was so tired of running. Could the two brothers be the answer to her prayers?

"Sam, you're right I am in trouble, big trouble and I do need help, but –"

"Okay, that's as close to a yes as we're gonna get." Dean said as he pushed forward and reached into Zara's car to pull out her backpack. "We'll take our car."

Zara looked from Dean, who was now moving quickly through the car park, to Sam.

"What just happened?"

"Looks like you're coming with us Zee." Sam said with a grin. "Come on let's get to the car and you can fill us in on what's going on."

"But...my car." Zara said as she turned and gestured to her little red car. "I can't leave my car."

Rolling his eyes Sam placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and guided the shell-shocked young woman towards the Impala.

"Just come on before Dean gets cranky."

Opening the door to the Impala Sam gestured to Zara to get in and watched as the young woman after only the briefest hesitation slid smoothly into the back seat of the car. As soon as she was safely inside Sam closed the door and made his way to the passenger side and got in.

"Let's go."

With a brief nod Dean started the engine, pulled out of the car park and headed to their motel. No one noticed the sleek black truck as it passed them heading towards the bar.

xxOOxx

"Right Sammy let's get our gear, then check out of this place and get on the road. I'd like to put some distance between us and this town." Dean said as he pulled into the car park of the motel.

Sam nodded his agreement and got out of the car, his long strides quickly eating the distance to their room.

Dean paused for a moment before getting out and turned to look at the young woman sitting silently in the back seat.

"Zee will you be okay here for a couple of minutes while we get checked out or do you want to come in with us?" He asked, knowing full well that she could bolt as soon a they were out of sight.

Zara turned a thankful gaze to Dean. "No I'll wait here if that's okay?" She replied.

"Not a problem, we'll only be a few minutes."

Getting out of the car Dean walked quickly into the motel room behind Sam and started putting his gear into his backpack. Once done he watched Sam as he talked quietly into the phone.

"Okay Bobby let me know if you find anything."

Closing his phone Sam turned to Dean.

"Bobby's gonna research Zee's tattoo find out what we're up against. He'll call us as soon as he finds anything."

Dean nodded. "You got everything Sammy?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go then."

The brothers made their way out to the car and tossed their stuff in the trunk before getting back into their respective seats. Dean quickly reversed out of the car park, all the while watching for signs of being followed.

Once they were safely on their way Sam turned to Zee who was staring intently at her tattoo.

"Zee, we're gonna head to a friend of ours in Sioux Falls. We'll be able to lay low there for a while. It's the safest place that we know." Pausing briefly he took in the shadows under her eyes and the tension in her body. He knew that she afraid, fear was radiating from her in waves. "Why don't you tell us what you're running from?" he asked gently

Sighing softly Zara weighed up her words. She looked up into Sam's eyes, his hazel eyes soft as he waited for her to speak and felt safe for the first time in as long as she could remember.

"Sam, I'm only putting you and Dean in danger by being with you. You have no idea what I've dragged you into." She said quietly.

"Why don't you let us be the judge of that Zee? I meant it when I said that nothing you could tell us would surprise us." Sam insisted trying to reassure her that they wouldn't freak out no matter what she told them.

Dragging her gaze from Sam's; Zara looked out of the window of the Impala staring unseeing into the darkness of the night.

"My tattoo, it's not a tattoo it's a brand. A symbol that my life isn't my own. I was born into something so much bigger, so much more than one small life. Sam you said that you recognised it. Have you ever heard of The Order of Baliel?"

Sam drew in a quick startled breath. "You'd better floor it Dean we need to get to Bobby's and get Zara hidden as quickly as possible."

"What the Hell Sammy?" Dean asked glancing from the road to his brother. "What's going on?"

Ignoring Dean; Sam looked back at Zara and asked "Are you The Chosen?"

Stunned that Sam knew enough about the Order to know about The Chosen; Zara could do no more than say "Yes."

"What the freaking hell are you talking about Sammy and why do you look like you want to throw up?" Dean asked urgently a little freaked out by how quickly the atmosphere in the car had changed.

"Dean, Baliel is a Demon God one of the four crown prince's of Hell. The lore is pretty clear he's one nasty son of a bitch and he gets the chance once every five hundred years to come back to earth. If that happens hundreds of thousands of people will die."

"And Zee's part in this?" Dean asked meeting Zara's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"I'm his mother." She replied quietly.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean cursed. "So how do we stop it Sammy?"

"Without Zee they can't carry out the ritual so we make sure she's kept safe and out of their way." Sam responded before turning to Zara and asking "How long do we have?"

"Two weeks, by the next full moon. If I can stay away from them until then, then it's over and they'll have to wait another five hundred years until the next Chosen is born. They won't stop looking me, over the next two weeks they'll throw everything they have at finding me and they have a lot. This isn't some back water sect that we're talking about. It's a multinational organisation with cells throughout the world. Their resources are immense. It's been all I could do for the last fifteen years to keep one step ahead of them." She paused, eyes filled with anguish. "Maybe you should drop me off somewhere I shouldn't have agreed to come with you it wasn't fair of me to put you in danger. I'll understand if you do, I guess it's not every day you come across someone who could cause the end of the world."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other their eyes sparkling at the irony of Zee's statement, although they didn't make any verbal comment; both instinctively knew that it wasn't the time to tell her about the Apocalypse.

"Zee, we're not dropping you off anywhere. We said that we'd help you and we will." Sam responded with a reassuring smile. "We won't let anything happen to you. We'll keep you safe."

Looking into Sam's eyes she could tell that he was telling the truth. "Thank you."

xxOOxx

"Okay Sammy what say we get a room for the rest of the night?" Dean said as he pulled of off the road into the car park of a motel.

They had been driving for six hours and in that time the roads had been completely clear. No one was following them. He was sure that they'd be safe to sleep for a few hours, and then get something to eat before heading off again.

"Sounds like a good idea Dean." Sam replied. He turned to where Zara was asleep in the back seat. He took in her peaceful expression and was loath to wake her. "Dean you get a room I'll get Zee and meet you there."

"Sure thing Sammy, you get the girl and I'll get a room." Dean replied only slightly sarcastically as he got out of the car and went to get them a room. He couldn't help but notice the soft expression on Sam's face and hoped that it didn't spell trouble; he remembered Sam's fascination with her back at the bar; clearly he wanted her, but the last thing that they needed was Sammy acting like a love-sick puppy when they were neck-deep in whatever the hell was coming their way.

Opening the rear door of the Impala Sam reached in and lifted Zee carefully; cradling her soft warm body securely in his arms. He looked down as she stiffened slightly, her startled eyes opening and landing on Sam.

"Go back to sleep Zee, we're just stopping at a motel for a few hours." He laughed as she closed her eyes and with a soft sigh snuggled deeper into his arms. Turning he nudged the door of the Impala closed then made his way towards the room that Dean had just entered.

Moving into the room Sam placed the still sleeping Zara on the large sofa and pulled off her shoes before placing a blanket over her body. Standing he turned to find Dean watching him with a curious expression

"What?"

"Sammy how come you never pick the easy chicks? It's always the ones that spell trouble, a werewolf, a demon and now a girl who's supposed mommy to a monster. Come on Sammy this one's got trouble all over her with a capital T." Dean said as he gestured towards the sleeping young woman.

"Shut up jerk, she needs our help that's it. We promised we'd help her and that's all I intend to do. Don't you think I've learned my lesson about getting involved with girls when we're on a case? It's the end of the world again but it's still a case. Zee is our case and I have no intention of getting involved with her so back off." He whispered tensely as he glanced back at where Zara was sleeping peacefully on the sofa, his expression softening.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that Sammy-" Dean replied with a laugh "-just don't say I didn't warn you."

Without a word Sam picked up his backpack and walked into the bathroom closing the door softly behind him; dropping his bag on the floor he sat stiffly on the edge of the tub, his brow furrowed as he considered Dean's words. He could admit to himself that he was attracted to Zee, I mean who could blame him, she was totally hot and if he'd had his way back at the bar he would have picked her up and taken her back to the motel for a few hours of fun. Now that was out of the question. She was their case and needed his protection; he needed to stay focused on the job, keep her safe and out of the hands of The Order of Baliel.

Running his hands through his long hair he sighed as he remembered how soft Zee had felt in his arms. How she had trusted him when she realised that he was the one who had held her and how good it had felt to hold her.

Shaking his head he pulled his thoughts back from what could only be dangerous territory; he had long since decided that he wasn't ever getting into a relationship again. With his job, the demon blood in his system and the blood on his hands. He was tainted, flawed. He had loved Jess so much and she had died because of him, because of his fate and he wouldn't take that risk again. No he'd keep Zee at arm's length and forget about how good it felt to hold her and how his heart tightened ever so slightly when he looked into the depths of her grey eyes. He couldn't ever forget that he was a monster and that he would always be a monster in the guise of a man.

TBC

Feedback Welcome :-)


End file.
